Water 7 Wedding Belles
by Anopy
Summary: A crazy idea Chimney and the rest hatch to get Paulie to marry backfires much to Iceburg's surprise and horror while Water 7 enjoys a pretty crazy wedding. "And could someone please tell Kokoro to come home? The drinks are getting warm..."
1. Chapter 1 : Let's Get Paulie Married

**CHAPTER 1**

 **Let's get Paulie married!**

Iceburg had been quite amused by all the proposals Paulie was getting recently. Some of those women even got that unlucky gambler out of deep debt for the debtors would rather forsake their money than their wives. Some of the others simply caved into the wrath of these women. But he was definitely getting tired of the young man's incessant complaints about the immorality of most of those good-looking ones to be more accurate(Paulie _was_ kind of obvious).

Iceburg was glad that Paulie had been absent during "The Secretary Interview". Lord knows what Paulie's reaction would have been(well, it would be hilarious if one thought about it but...).

What could one do about this boy?

"Lets get him married!"

"Eh?", said Iceburg now wide awake to his surroundings. He was sitting by the poolside, drink in one hand, important papers in another. Chimney, the originator of the idea, and Gonbe the cat-bunny were attempting to teach his new secretary how to swim. Chimney had quite taken to this girl and, honestly, the girls were quite similar in certain respects. Swimming was probably the only thing his genius secretary was actually bad at and Chimney, being quite the expert was attempting to erase this blot.

"You were mumbling about Paulie", pouted Chimney.

"So how about we find him a decent boring woman who looks like Kokoro-obasan and get him married?", completed his secretary.

Iceburg was tempted to counter this as somehow he didn't quite think Paulie disliked what he saw...after all he was a bit _too_ prude to be true but then he didn't want to disappoint the girls. (And it really was a good idea and sounded fun). So he simply warned them that Paulie may not like women who looked like Kokoro as she was now(thinking back, he'd heard of her immeasurable beauty as a young woman but certainly could not imagine her as anything but...Kokoro).

And hence the motion was passed three to none.


	2. Chapter 2 : A Bride in Town

**CHAPTER 2**

 **A Bride in Town**

It was the coming of the Strawhats all over again!

A pirate crew lands with an enormous amount of real treasure for exchange, sends the manager reeling and pledging to them extra money in fear. He even closed shop early.

Their amazement with Water 7 and the strength of its shipwrights was also so similar. They probably had never heard of any of this...

Yet, all of Water 7's now affluent citizens and even the fearless Galley La employees seemed to shrink back in fear whenever they saw the crew.

And why wouldn't they?

Lola was in town.

Only Mozu and Kiwi grew instantly fond of their new customer. She was a sensible, focused (if somewhat maniacally persistent in search of true love, but that too was akin to Mugiwara's obsessive nature) and admirable Captain.

And she knew the Strawhat Pirates too!(And was also in their debt. But then, who wasn't?)

And was in Suuuperr awe of their bro.

He truly was "Too Suuuperr"!

When they had showed her his bounty, she raved over how like a true Man he had rejected her!

And also about how indestructible were his repairs to an ancient ship that had been floating in the Florian Triangle for over 50 years.

Her hair-raising tales and theories about the 'monster' they almost encountered would have thrilled even the presently absent Kokoro. Rather than stop, Kokoro yet remained a mermaid that drank more than any fish. Bleno's bar may be no more but Kokoro inhabited and dried all and any bar in town and knew more about the sea and beyond than even the Cipher Pol. Except...the Florian Triangle of whose truth even she was actually unsure.

Kokoro notwithstanding, some men would have found Lola the greatest beauty and if not for their absence from town owing to festivities they might have witnessed her wedding.

Glancing at her, the sisters sighed in contentment. She truly was a masterpiece of a woman.

Now, if only she found true love...

* * *

An exquisite blonde in a summer dress with a hat pulled low over her face was busy shopping accompanied by a large sized man with wild light hair like a lion's mane.

A Chinese-looking man with a Manchurian mustache sat around laughing and joking with a large owl-person and a young man who had donned a Pinocchio mask.

An unsociable man sat with his back to them while a pigeon perched on his top-hat chattered with the lot while the man casually sipped wine.

A much terrified looking man, deformed and in bandages ran around serving them hand and foot and attempted to flatter them in vain.

The motley group enjoying themselves in Gourmet city may have been what they looked like or...were an elite assassination team on a secret recovery mission.

Only, that could not be.

They had failed to notice a shadow that had been tailing them. And it's eyes never once left the group.

Or rather one person in particular...

* * *

 **NOTE** : This tardy author is amazed as to how Lola did immediately comes to mind. No OCs. I have not much of an imagination. The story is much inspired from Lola's song-Wedding Vows from the Nippon Judan! album and the current mood of the arc I ought say.

As Bepo did once say, "I'm sorry!"

This madness shall reach a rather twisted happy end.


	3. Chapter 3 : Missed Opportunity

**CHAPTER 3  
**

 **Missed Opportunity  
**

Two heads peep at the corners of the bar's door. Eyes wary and weary, they let off a sigh of relief and enter their old haven at last. Galley-la shipwrights are tougher than the toughest but rejecting a single girl day and night for a week had left the talkative Tilestone tired-dumb and Peeplu with a head full of curly spikes. Yep. Curly.

The Rocky brothers were often their only solace at times. Reassuring them, comforting them, telling them hair-raising tales of adventures and other victims.

Not all pirates were bad. Nor Marines really. But still. Pirates are a lot more fun cause you can pummel them when they don't pay.

Just today in the morning one of the new Marine officer had a pretty long argument with Iceburg. Lord knows where they recruited these new guys from, this one totally lacked manners.

Icerburg was thinking of having him dealt with in various ways but before he could form a proper idea, the idea, she appeared before him. At the same time two mysterious shadows were fast approaching from a side road. Killing three birds with one stone Iceburg suggested a good one day trip to Gourmet city on the new Puffing Ice on which that particular officer had planned to go and sped her on her way. Shadows paused and sulked.

Iceburg felt sure everything would be fine. Paulie, Zanbai and the guys were in Gourmet city at that moment and thus he was not too worried. But this would be the first time they meet _her_ as they had been sent long on business and he debated if he should tell them. In the end he decided against such a move. It could be fun.

The only major issue was that he had to keep the owners of the mysterious shadows skulking in the alley from whatever mischief they might have planned up their sleeve. Lola was the answer to their prayers. But soon from Paulie's wedding, they'd progressed to planning that of everyone in Water 7 who was or was not married. Even his.

For now, this missed opportunity to them was his danger averted.


	4. Chapter 4 : One Man Down

**CHAPTER 4  
**

 **One Man Down  
**

* * *

As of yet Lola could not find a place to sit along the train. It was packed to the brim. And the little spaces there were were quickly defended as reserved by nervous men. As she walked from compartment to compartment with the Rocky brothers, the popularity of the festival hit her. There were all kinds of people and so many.

After a while she finds herself walking alone. At some point, the Rocky Brothers met a straggling member of Zanbai's company, a man of their acquaintance and became engaged in conversation. she smiles guessing the reason and continues trying to look for three empty spots.

The very next compartment is nearly empty.

That is...odd.

A thin, bat-like man sits on one bench and his men are scattered in the rest of the compartment. White and blue. Seagulls. Marines. this must have been the government's compartment.

Ah! The man has turned his head at the sudden noise.

"What do you want?", he asks.

Lola reckons asking after seats wouldn't do any harm and so she asks, "Could you spare three seats?"

"EH?"

"Well, a lot of seats are free here...", she adds by way of explanation.

"Whats that got to do with...THIS is the Government Compartment see. Nobody else comes here! Get it?"

"Right. Oh, so you're mean."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

"I don't want to marry you."

The compartment's snuffing their laughter with some muttered 'See. Even she rejected him.' Others whispered, 'We won the bet, so the pass please.'

The man was furious and turning purple rather than red

"Who said I'm going to...You..."

 _BONK_

"Oops. Sorry boss didn't see where my arm was going.", said a burly man who'd been sitting in front of him. He'd stood up and was now facing Lola with a grin.

"Come right in miss. Bring yer ruffians along.", said he.

"You're Dana!", said Lola remembering.

Sh remembered. He was a man in the bar a day back who'd told her about himself (after rejecting her as usual). Till he was conscripted into the Marines he'd been an up-coming Okama who dreamed of some day reaching the 'Promised Land'. He didn't really like the Marine uniform but at least they let him tie his hair and keep his makeup. Though he'd changed from heels to boots on his own.

From beside her another cried out, "Ah! So you must be Lola-san. Pleased to meet you. Though I feel we've met before."

He told her how he instinctively felt grateful to her and the Mugiwaras every time he saw their bounty as well for reasons he could not comprehend.

"He might have been one of those that became shadowless.', she thought to herself.

They shook hands and he offered her his seat and told her I'm married with kids before she could say anything.

Also before he could say anything he took out a bunch of photos and began showing them to her.

"Oh, don't bore her now.", said another much younger one from near the front.

"Beware! He'll keep at it for hours.", yelled a spectacled girl sitting beside the young one up front.

"I don't really mind.", yelled back Lola.

'This guy sure loved his wife and kids the way he spoke. It really is so nice.', she thinks to herself.

'I do want to get married!'

* * *

 **Note :**

Yep, Paulie's the root of all trouble. If he could only admit to himself he wanted a girlfriend and just stopped with the 'I don't really like you' attitude or the 'You shameless girl!' and pick one already...

Sigh...

Though Iceburg won't be in trouble really...he's going to get wrecked proper.


End file.
